The Lady of Centra and the Outlaw Knight
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: The Caledonia Canyon Ranch has some of the best land in Centra, and when Mr. Trepe won't sell it to Adel Ultimecia, his daughter Quistis starts noticing changes.  But one young woman might not be able to save her home on her own.
1. Home On the Range

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Home on the Range**

Quistis sighed and readjusted her hat. The sun was bright over the fields she surveyed. But everything looked to be in good order. While Quistis knew that her hired hands also rode the fences as well as kept an eye on her livestock, she always felt better if she checked it herself once a week. Caledonia Canyon Ranch was as much her responsibility as her father's, and she took that seriously. Especially lately. Quistis knew just what lengths people would go to when they wanted to buy land, and her ranch was one some of the best land in Centra.

She didn't trust this Miss Adel Ultimecia who had been calling on her father for the past month or so. Even through the price that she had offered was generous, Quistis didn't see what a wealthy woman from Esther would want with a ranch like theirs. Thankfully, so far her father had refused to sell. The ranch might not be the biggest in Centra, but it had always been Quistis' home, and she didn't want to give it up. Her father had raised her to work the ranch from an early age. She was his only child, and he had never cared about the fact that she was a girl.

No, despite being a girl, her father had made sure she was well educated both in general and on how to run a ranch. He had even sent Quistis to Balamb for a few years, so she could attend school there. In fact, that had been where Quistis had met Rinoa Heartily. The younger woman was the daughter of the bank owner in town, but it hadn't been until she had finished school that she had moved to Caledonia, the nearest town to the ranch. Between Rinoa and Selphie (the daughter of the owner of the general store), Quistis had all the female companionship she needed. Between her father and the three ranch hands, she had all the help for the ranch she need. Quistis was happy with her life.

"Miss Quistis!"

She turned to see Zell Dincht, one of her ranch hands riding towards her. Quistis sighed and turned Shiva, her mare, in his direction.

"What's wrong, Zell?"

"Apparently, the order's for supplies need to be in earlier than usual this month. Your father wants you to go over the accounts before we send them off to town."

Quistis sighed. "All right. I'll head back to the house. Finish checking this section of the fence please, Zell."

He made a face but nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Quistis turned Shiva towards the house and set off at a brisk canter. She might as well get this over with, and Shiva enjoyed the exercise. It wasn't that Quistis minded checking the accounts, but on a warm spring day like today, she would rather be in the saddle than behind a desk. Still, the accounts shouldn't take too long, and she could probably get another ride in before dark.

It wasn't long before the house came into sight. The ranch house was too large for just Quistis and her father. Originally she knew that her parents had planned on having a much larger family. Derek and Idalia Trepe had plans for a large ranch and a large family. But Quistis' mother had died when she was only five, and her father had never remarried. The extra rooms in the house had ended up going to the ranch hands.

She stabled Shiva before heading inside. Her father was in the study waiting for her.

"Quisty, come check this for me. I think they're fine, but you've got the eye for any discrepancies."

Quistis took the chair across from him and reached for the papers. There weren't any problems exactly, but the prices of half of their regular supplies had gone up by a considerable amount. She frowned. That didn't make sense. There was no reason for these prices to be up.

"Papa? Did Mr. Tilmit tell you why these prices were up?"

He shook his head. "I just figured their raising the prices back east again. It happens."

Quistis bit her lip. She didn't like this. She needed to ask Selphie some questions about this, and she would keep her eye on the prices from now on. It had occurred to her before that if Miss Adel couldn't get their ranch by legal means, she might try something else. And making the ranch too expensive to run wouldn't be a bad plan. For Adel that was. For Quistis and her people, it could be more than a little problematic.

She didn't have proof that Adel was trying that tactic yet though, and Quistis knew the importance of making sure she had all her ducks in a row before doing anything. She would check with Selphie, and she would check with Rinoa as well. There were times when being the daughter of a banker provided her friend with a lot of information. And it wouldn't hurt to check with Town Hall to look at any recent sales of land. If she knew exactly why Adel was so interested in her ranch, it would be a help. Caledonia Canyon Ranch was Quistis' home, and she wasn't about to give it up without a fight.


	2. Going to Town

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Going to Town**

Quistis came into town on a regular basis. So no one thought much of her strolling into the general store in order to chat with Selphie. It wasn't long before Rinoa caught wind that she was in town, and the three girls retired to Rinoa's home for tea, snacks, and conversation. Selphie wrinkled her nose.

"I'm not entirely sure what's up with the price increases, Quisty. I can ask Father if you want. It was sort of odd, but they were passed down from our supplier."

Quistis sipped her tea. "Thank you, Selphie. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Are you worried about the ranch?"

She just sighed. "I'm not sure yet, Selphie. I just don't trust Miss Adel."

Rinoa frowned. "Why not? I admit, I don't really like her either, but that's mostly because she seems so interested in Squall."

Rinoa was blushing by the time she finished that sentence, and Quistis knew why. Rinoa had been sweet on Squall since the two of them had first met. Of course, given that Squall was both shy and rather uncommunicative, Rinoa wasn't aware of the fact that he liked her just as much. Quistis found it rather amusing to watch at times. Other times she considered locking the two of them in a room together until they sorted things out. She was still undecided about whether she really was going to that or not.

Quistis just shook her head. "The first thing she did after we met was try to take my home away from me. Why should I trust her?"

Rinoa frowned at that. "She is a business woman, Quistis. It might not be personal."

"Not personal to her maybe. The ranch is the only home I know. Even if my father was willing to sell, I wouldn't give it up without a fight. But he's not willing to sell, and I don't trust her not to try and make him."

Rinoa just sighed. "I'll see what I can find out at the bank. If she's raising capital, someone will know."

"Thank you."

"It's the least I can do."

The three women chatted for awhile about more mundane things. There was a new school mistress, and it seemed that Zell had fallen for her. The Trabia Triple Triad ranch was planning on having a barn raising in a few months, and Selphie had offered to help with the dance that would follow. She also had her eye on getting Irvine to agree to take her to that dance. Given that those two had been chasing one another for years, this was not at all surprising to Quistis.

She finished her tea and cookies before making her farewells. Quistis still had the local city hall to visit. Well, it wasn't much of a city hall, but it was where all the local records were kept, and Quistis needed to see what land had changed hands recently. She had a hunch about that. And she would like to see that hunch proven right. It wasn't as easy as it sounded.

For one thing, the records were not in any particular order. Quistis found herself actually spending more time organizing things than anything else. For another, Adel had been smart when she had made her land purchases. Not all of the purchases were in her name exactly. But Quistis happened to know that Edea Kramer was dead, and given that the purchases of land that "Edea" had made fit nicely with the ones made by Adel and ones made by Adel's right hand man, Martine, it wasn't hard to fit things together.

It was a lot of land, but that alone wouldn't necessarily be suspicious. It was also not only the best land in the area, but it also encompassed all of the land that the proposed railroad would go through. No matter what Adel chose to do with that land, it would make her a very rich woman. She didn't even need Quistis' ranch to make her plan work. But it was clear that she wanted it for some part in this scheme. Quistis wasn't going to let her get it.


	3. In the Wind

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**In the Wind**

Seifer kept an eye on the town on the horizon that was growing larger as he approached it. He didn't know if his wanted poster had made it this far out on the frontier. He rather hoped not. His posse was desperately in need of suppliers, and dodging the law would make shopping much more difficult. As outlaws went, he really had more reputation than actual crime to his name. But given that he had become an outlaw by being blamed for someone else's crime, that did not surprise Seifer. His reputation was enough to get him into trouble though.

Until he was fifteen, Seifer Almasy had lived on a small ranch out on the frontier. He'd been adopted as a child by Cid and Edea Kramer, and he had been happy. His life might have been full of hard work, but he had people who loved him and a life he enjoyed. And then he'd gone to town one afternoon while Cid was away on a trip. Edea had wanted a couple supplies for her baking, and Seifer had offered to go get them for her. He stayed in town longer than he was supposed to in order to flirt with a pretty girl.

He'd come home to find the front door wide open and the house silent. And he'd found Edea on the kitchen floor where it was clear she'd bled to death. She had been shot at least five times. Seifer had sat there with her body until it had grown dark in the kitchen. The next morning he'd rode into town to get the local sheriff. The men who had killed his foster mother had been a group of cattle rustlers, and they had never been caught. To make matter's worse, Cid was killed on his way home in a train robbery.

So Seifer had been alone. At least, he had been until Adel had come into his life. The first time he'd seen her, he thought he'd seen a ghost. She looked almost exactly like Edea. Adel had taken him under her wing, and once again Seifer had a place where he belonged. It had been through working with Adel that he'd met Fuujin and Raijin. And once again he'd been happy. At least, until he'd realized what Adel was really up to. She had ordered him and his posse to run a family off their ranch, and Seifer couldn't do that.

It didn't matter that the mother had looked a little like Edea or that the boy had blond hair and green eyes. He couldn't destroy someone else's home. And Adel hadn't been pleased about that. She had also sent someone else to deal with the family. Seifer remembers going back there and finding the house burned to the ground. He and his posse had left Adel's service at that point. But the worst of it had been that Adel had planted evidence that he was responsible. That was the moment Seifer had become a wanted man.

Other crimes had been added to his name since then. Some of them he had actually committed. Seifer hadn't been willing to let his friends go hungry, so yes, he'd stolen food and other supplies at times. But he hadn't killed anyone unless it had been in a firefight. But none of that really mattered if the local law enforcement knew who he was. He'd just have to be careful. They needed the supplies he'd been sent to get, and Seifer wasn't going to come home empty handed.


	4. An Unexpected Showdown

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**An Unexpected Showdown**

Quistis didn't know how it had come to this. Her father had to be absolutely crazy. What was he thinking getting into a gun fight? Thank god that Selphie had contacted her as soon as she heard about it. Hopefully, Quistis would be in time to put a stop to this. The whole idea was ridiculous, and it could get her father killed. What on earth had prompted him to do this?

She tied Shiva up at the hitching post in front of the general store before dashing down the street. Quistis knew that the showdown was supposed to be at the corral on the edge of town. She bit her lip as she headed there. She could hear the sounds of shouting. This was not good at all. Quistis arrived just in time to hear a gun go off. Skidding to a stop, she watched as her father's body fell to the ground.

A cry was torn from Quistis, and she found herself dashing over to her father's body. His shirt was stained with blood, and his eyes were glassy.

"Papa?"

He tried to smile. "Sorry, sweetheart."

"No. No, you can't leave me." She shook his shoulders.

Quistis was aware of other sounds and several more gunshots, but they didn't really register with her. Her father was dead. He had been the only family she had, and now he was gone too. She was on her own. There was shouting over her head, and hands grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we need to go. Now."

Quistis shook her head. There was another gunshot fired, and someone swore. The next thing Quistis knew she'd yanked to her feet and thrown over a man's shoulder. That was enough to startled her out of her shock. She started to struggle.

"Don't make me drop you." The man's voice was gruff.

She found herself unceremoniously tossed over a saddle. Quistis struggled into a sitting position as the horse took off. A pair of arms steadied her.

"What in Hyne's name do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping you from getting killed or worse. Martine was paid to kill your father for a reason, sweetheart, and he won't leave witnesses behind."

Quistis shuddered and bit back a sob. The stranger wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her tight against him. The man continued to talk.

"I'm not going to hurt you. But we need to get away from Martine. Just stay still."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Well, unless you want to fall off a galloping horse, you don't have much of a choice."

He did have a point. Quistis would just have to deal with this guy when she got off the horse. They would have to stop eventually. She glanced around, trying to get her bearings. She hadn't really been paying attention when they took off, and none of the scenery looked familiar to her now. She didn't even know which direction they had gone in. This was not exactly looking good for her. Carried off who knew where by an unknown man who could very well be an outlaw and with someone chasing them.

For all she knew, the person chasing them could be trying to rescue her. A bullet whizzing over her should dashed that thought, and made the man behind her swear. Quistis felt his grip on her tighten as the horse suddenly wheeled around. The man chasing them wasn't anyone she knew. The only time she'd seen him before was when she'd first arrived at the showdown.

"Give me the girl, Almasy, and you can go on your way."

The man, Almasy, snorted. "Like I'm stupid enough to leave a woman alone with you. Besides, given that you just killed her father, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to do anything with you except possibly kill you."

Martine smirked. "You're just going to end up dead, Almasy. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll be the one to do it."

"Not today."

And then they were galloping again. Quistis ended up just shutting her eyes and holding on for dear life. It was only when the horse came to a stop that Quistis opened them again. She was lifted down from the saddle, and Quistis found herself face to face with a young man who had a pair of emerald green eyes.


	5. Alliance

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Alliance**

"Who the hell are you?"

He smirked at her. "You're a spitfire, aren't you? I'm the man who just saved your life. A little gratitude would be nice."

"I meant your name, moron." Quistis realized that she probably shouldn't be so angry with him, but it was either that or have hysterics.

"Seifer Almasy. What about you?"

"Quistis Trepe," she snapped back. "You can take me back home now."

Seifer snorted. "Right, and just let Martine nab you. Trust me when I say you wouldn't like that, sweetheart."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Besides," she gave him a scornful look, "how do I know you're any better?"

He smiled at her. "At least you're smart enough to be suspicious. But, seriously, Martine would very much like to kill me as well. You'll be safe enough with me. We can lay low for a few days, and then I'll see what we can go about getting you home."

"We? You and what army?"

"Come on inside, and I'll introduce you." He waved at the small building Quistis hadn't noticed before now.

Quistis sighed. She didn't see that she had much choice, and it couldn't hurt to go along with him for now. She followed him into the little cabin. There were two other people inside, and they both looked up from the table when they entered. One was a large man with dark hair, and the other was a silver haired woman who was young despite her hair color.

"You brought a girl home, Seifer?" the man asked.

The woman simply arched an eyebrow. Seifer rubbed the back of his neck.

"This is Quistis Trepe. Martine killed her father and wants her now. I figured she could stay here and lay low for awhile."

"Martine?" the woman asked.

Seifer nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what Adel is up to this time, but if Martine's involved, she won't be far away."

"You know Adel?" The question slipped out of Quistis' lips unbidden.

"Yes." Seifer turned to her. "How do you know her?"

"She keeps trying to buy my father's ranch." Quistis frowned as she said that then added. "I guess it's my ranch now. It's still not for sale."

"That matches with the rest of the stuff she's been doing, you know," the big man spoke. "She's bought a lot of land in the past six months."

Quistis frowned. "I'd noticed that too. It's not all under her name, but it is all linked to her."

"She's bought land under other names as well?" The man crooked a finger at her. "Come here and fill in what we've missed on the map. I'm Raijin, you know."

She offered him a smile as she sat in the seat that he indicated. A glance at the table showed a map with sections colored in and a lot of paperwork. It was clear that these people were serious about getting to the bottom of Adel's plan, whatever it was. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to lay low her for a little while. Any information she could get on Adel might help when it came to protecting her home. Squall and the others would take care of the ranch, and maybe she could find something that would let them put away Adel for good.

"I'm not sure I remember where everything is, but I do know the locations of most of Adel's claims."

Quistis wasn't going to turn away from allies when they were given to her. Even if Seifer Almasy was annoying.


	6. Meanwhile Back on the Ranch

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Meanwhile Back on the Ranch**

Rinoa was not quite as flighty as most people assumed she was. Yes, she was every inch a young lady of society, but she also had a brain and she knew how to use it. Besides, people seemed to forget that it could be useful to have people assume you can't understand their conversation. And she knew that when some man grabbed Quistis and took off with her, she had to tell someone. But would have to be someone she trusted. Rinoa knew that Quistis had some concerns due to recent events, and Rinoa trusted Quistis' instincts.

So she headed straight for Caledonia Canyon Ranch. Squall and the other ranch hands could be trusted. They were loyal to Quistis first and foremost, so they would be the best choice. Besides, they would also need to warm if whoever was responsible for all this was after the ranch. Rinoa knew how strong Quistis felt about her home, and since she wasn't there to defend it, they weren't going let it be taken away in her absence. No, if Adel Ultimecia wanted Caledonia Canyon Ranch, she was going to have to go through Quistis' friends to get it.

Her arrival caught the attention of Squall who hurried over to help her dismount.

"Rinoa, is there something wrong? Where's Miss Trepe? I thought she was visiting you today."

"Kidnapped," Rinoa managed to gasp out. "After Mr. Trepe was killed. A blond man rode off with her."

Squall frowned. "Go on inside. I'll take care of your horse and get the others."

So they convened their council of war. There were a handful of people they could trust in town, but other than that, they knew they would be on their own for the most part. The Trepes might be well liked, but most ranchers were not going to risk leaving their own homesteads vulnerable in order to help protect Quistis'.

"If Mr. Trepe is dead, then Miss Quistis owns the ranch," Irvine said, "and we know that she doesn't want to sell it. The only way they can get around that is if she's dead too."

"Then we can't believe anything they say about her unless they actually show her to us," Rinoa added. "It would be easy for them to claim she's dead and then not show us any proof."

Squall nodded. "All right. Who do we tell about this?"

Rinoa frowned. "Selphie. Other than that, maybe Xu and Nida. They might be willing to help."

"Hypatia," Zell suggested the school mistress. "She's in a position to hear the latest gossip in town, and that might be useful."

"Right," Squall nodded. "Someone should stay at the house at all times. No strangers are to be allowed inside. We can't let anyone get a foothold. The only way someone could really cut across the property is from the direction of town. The canyons keep people out from the west and south and the river from the north."

"I'll head back to town, get Selphie, and leave a not for Papa, so he knows I'm staying out here for the next few days," Rinoa offered.

"Irvine will go with you, so he can talk to Xu, Nida, and Hypatia." Squall looked around the table. "Are we ready?"

There were nods around the table. They weren't giving Caledonia Canyon Ranch up with one hell of a fight.


	7. Discoveries

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Discoveries**

Quistis was not sure what to make of Seifer Almasy. He was rude, arrogant, stubborn, and opinionated, and yet he was oddly considerate and gentle to. Half the time she was only moments away from wanting to strangle him. The man presented two rather different personas to the world. On the one hand, there was what he said and how he acted, and then on the other hand, there were the things he actually did. Seifer had actually had the gall to complain about her presence here (and after he had pretty much kidnapped her as well as refused to let her leave), but it was his bed that she was sleeping in while he sleep on the floor in the main room if the cabin. Or the fact that it was Seifer who had gotten her several changes of clothes (she didn't where they had come from and she wasn't going to ask).

Seifer didn't tend to take credit for the nice things he did. With a little prodding, both Fuujin and Raijin were willing to tell her some stories about their adventures with Seifer. The man might act like a lout, but he was far kinder than he wanted people to know. Quistis rather liked him when he wasn't being completely unreasonable. However, she did want to know what his story was when it came to Adel. It was clear that he knew the woman and that he didn't like her. Other than that, Quistis was in the dark. From the way Fuujin and Raijin didn't talk about it, she would guess that there was some fairly significant history there. Quistis didn't want to pry exactly, but she would rather like to know just what she had gotten pulled into. It was bad enough Adel wanted her ranch. Being pulled into a personal vendetta would not help matters any.

But everyone was being rather closed mouth about the subject, and Quistis figured she would just have to be patient if she wanted answers. At least they were beginning to have a better idea of just what Adel was up to. Almost all of the plots of land she had bought so far bordered one another. It made a wide corridor across Centra. It would be perfect for a railroad. Not only would the railroad itself bring profit, but it would also increase the value of the land around it. Caledonia Canyon Ranch would fill in the only gap in Adel's properties. Quistis sighed. Adel wasn't going to give up. Not when she stood to make so much money off her scheme.

Glancing down at the map, Quistis rubbed her temples. They knew why Adel wanted her land. Quistis just wasn't sure what they could do about it other than deny Adel the ranch. They had no way to prove that Adel might have acquired the rest of the land illegally. Hell, Quistis didn't even know if it had been acquired illegally. She was also a little worried about how her staff was doing without her. Did they know she was still alive? It had occurred to Quistis was the easiest way for Adel to take control of Caledonia Canyon Ranch was to claim that Quistis was dead. Without her father or herself, there were no other legal heirs to the property.

She would need to take care of that as soon as possible. Quistis knew what she wanted to do anyway. The ranch would be split equally between Irvine, Squall, and Zell. That seemed fair. Even if all three of them got married, the land was enough to support several families. They would take good care of the ranch, and they would be happy there. That was what was most important to Quistis. She wanted her home to taken care of by people who cared about the place and the people there.

"Hey."

Quistis jumped at the sound of Seifer's voice. He had come up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, it's you."

He leaned over her shoulder. "You've been busy. You have a good memory."

She glanced at the various lists and notes she had made with a sigh. "It's the least I can do. It's not like I can do anything else right now."

"I'm heading over to Deling to pick up some supplies. Do you want anything? Or you could come with me if you want. If you braid your hair and put a kerchief over it, I doubt anyone will recognize you unless you've spent a lot of time there."

Quistis smiled. "No, if we had to go somewhere else, Papa liked to shop in Dollet. Just give me five minutes."

She wasn't sure if it was a great idea to go out right now, but getting out of the cabin for awhile would do her a mood a world of good.


	8. Partnership Beginning

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Partnership Beginning**

Quistis found her second ride on a horse with Seifer much more pleasant than her first. They made their way towards Deling at a fairly brisk trot. She leaned back against Seifer and took in the scenery. She wasn't familiar with this part of Centra, but it wouldn't hurt to get the lay of the land. Seifer pointed out a number of landmarks as they went. Deling ended up being about an hour and a half away by horse. It was clear when they arrived that Seifer was a familiar face in the town. They were greeted by a number of people on the street as they passed by.

"The general store is just across the street," Seifer informed her as he tied up the horse. "Why don't you head on over? I have to pick up an order at the butcher's and then I'll join you. Try not to get into trouble while I'm gone."

She shot him a look. "The same goes for you. I'm not in a position to bail you out of jail if you get in trouble."

He laughed. "Have fun."

Quistis made her way over to the general store. To tell the truth, she really didn't need anything, but it was nice to be some place other than that little cabin. There wasn't much there Quistis could do there, and she'd been more than a little bored for the past few days. She still was having trouble believing that it had been nearly four days since her father had been murdered. It seemed a little surreal. And the fact that her life might be in danger as well hadn't sunk in at all.

Browsing the shelves, Quistis found a couple of books among the other odds and ends. The two Jane Austen novels were something that Quistis just couldn't resist. She also picked up a small sewing kit. It would be useful, and if she found some nice fabric today, she might make a few things. It would keep her hands busy at least. Besides, it wouldn't hurt for Seifer and his friends to have another blanket and some other things like that. And it would be a way to thank them as well. Quistis was often better with deeds than words when it came to things like that.

It didn't take Seifer long to join her. He strode through the store's aisles, picking out items along the way. Mostly it seemed like they were picking up basic staples today like four and sugar. Seifer peered over her shoulder.

"Grab a bottle of honey if they have it. Fuujin likes it in her tea."

Quistis nodded. "Sure. Anything else I should get?"

"Nah, I can find the rest of it."

The woman behind the counter smiled at them when they brought their purchases up.

"Now, Seifer, it's about time you found a nice girl. You know not to let him run roughshod over you, right, dear?"

Quistis had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now you don't have to ma'am me, dear. I'm Martha Carter. Mrs. Martha if you have to be formal." She beamed at Quistis. "Welcome to the area. I'm sure you two will make a fine partnership of things."

The woman turned her full attention on Seifer, who looked rather embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable. "Now, I expect that you've remembered to make sure she has everything she needs at that cabin of yours? Clean sheets and all? And I know that this isn't the best place for it, but do go get her a ring soon, Seifer. People will start talking otherwise, and you know how foolish some folks can be."

Seifer sputtered slight. "Mrs. Martha-"

"Now, then, I won't keep you. I'm sure you two have plenty of work to get done."

It took everything that Quistis had to keep her laughter to herself until they were outside. Seifer just looked mildly annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. I seem to have the ability to attract matchmaking mother like figures. It's not that amusing."

"So how long before everyone in town thinks we're newlyweds?" Quistis asked.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's probably already too late to prevent that."

She giggled. "And they haven't tried to pair you off with Fuujin why?"

"Because apparently she is clearly in love with Raijin."

Quistis considered this. "So just what might happen if I let it slip that we weren't a newly married couple."

Seifer's face turned horror stricken. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you? Don't you know what the women here would do to me? I though that we were partners in this."

Quistis laughed. "Well then, in that case I'll just keep the information handy should we need that."

Seifer pointed a finger at her. "You are a very dangerous woman. Adel really didn't know who she was messing with, did she?"

Quistis smiled. "No, she didn't. That's why we're going to put a stop to her plans."

He shrugged. "Well, no one else has managed. I have a feeling she's going to be surprised when we do."

She nodded. "Let's get back to work then."


	9. Threats and Tales

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Threats and Tales**

Quistis was in a very good mood as she and Seifer made their way out of town. It had been good to get out of the cabin for a while, and Seifer had proved to be good companion. He had certainly been entertaining company. Quistis bit back another chuckle. Who would have guessed that Seifer Almasy would attract mothering women the way a horse drew flies. It had not taken the two of them long to pack up their purchases and load them on Seifer's horse. Hyperion had put up with that with good humor. They had ended up walking the horse out of town.

Seifer also seemed to be in very good spirits, and they continued to banter as they began making their way back to Seifer's little cabin. At least he was until Quistis found herself unceremoniously shoved behind him. She peered over Seifer's shoulder to see that he had drawn his gun. The reason why was also clear. The man that had murdered her father, Martine, was standing across from them.

"What do you want, Martine?" Seifer spit out.

"I want the girl. She can't be of much use to you, Seifer, since there's no one to pay a ransom for her, and I rather doubt that a lady like Miss Trepe enjoys spending time with an outlaw."

Quistis snorted. "He's better company than you are."

The smile Martine gave her made chills run down Quistis' spine. She did not trust that man in the slightest, and not only because he had killed her father.

"That's because you haven't be under me yet, little lady. I'm sure I can adjust that attitude of yours."

Quistis could not help shivering at that comment. She knew what he meant by that. Seifer growled.

"You are a fool if you think that I would give any woman over into your hands, Martine." Seifer's voice was harsh, but Quistis could not see his face.

"Hah. I wonder if the little lady would be so quick to trust you if knew about the trail of bodies this boy has left behind him. He killed the only person who has ever loved him, you know."

Quistis did not react to that. She had enough control to keep her face calm. She doubted it was true in the way it sounded. Besides, even if Seifer had killed someone, she was rather trust him than Martine. Seifer had yet to kill anyone she cared about. Besides, she did know what kind of person Seifer was. Even if he had death in his past, so did other people. Quistis did not believe that he would hurt her, and that was what currently mattered. Though it did look like she might have to find a way to keep him from losing his temper.

"Martine, you can either walk away now, or I can fill you full of lead," Seifer growled. "It's your choice."

Martine just sneered. "I'm running errands for the lady today. Otherwise I would put you in your place, boy."

And with that exchange, Martine rode off. Seifer waited until the man was out of sight before turning to Quistis and giving her a hand into the saddle. He didn't say anything, but he was scowling, and Quistis could feel the tension in his body. Seifer swung up in the saddle behind her, and they took off at a moderate pace. The silence hung between them oppressively, and Quistis was not quite sure what to do about it. But finally after about twenty minutes, she could take no more.  
"I'm not going to ask, you know." Quistis kept looking straight forward. "Everybody has a past, and right now, that's not what's important. You're helping me despite whatever has happened, and I appreciate that. And I don't trust Martine as far as I could throw him."

Something in Seifer relaxed. "I won't let him get you, you know."

"I know. I'm not worried about that."

Seifer sighed. "We are going to have to do something about your situation though. People are going to need to know that you are not dead, and that I'm not the bad guy in this. Actually, what would probably be the easiest thing for Adel is to claim that you are dead, and then to try and take the ranch."

Quistis nodded. "I had considered that actually. My hired hands won't give up the ranch without a fight, but if she gets some sort of official to go along with her, I can't guarantee that they would still fight it. Not if they think I'm dead."

"So we need to make sure that they know you're alive. And if they're smart, they're not going to trust a note or some other sort of message. You need to get back your ranch." Quistis could almost hear Seifer frown. "The bad news is I'm pretty sure that if we've thought of the idea so has Adel, and she isn't going to make it easy for you to get back."

Quistis frowned at that, even if Seifer couldn't see it. "We're going to need a plan. I don't think we can just wing this."

"You're right. When we get back, we should put our heads together with Fuujin and Raijin and see what the four of us can come up with."

Quistis bit her lip before saying, "You know, you don't have to get involved in this, Seifer. You've already done plenty by saving my life earlier. If you and your friends want to stay out of this, you can."

"Not a chance, sweetheart. If we have the opportunity to shut Adel down, I'm going to be involved."

That made Quistis feel better. She had felt obligated to offer Seifer a way out, but quite honestly she wanted him on her side. Behind her, Seifer sighed.

"Listen, Quisty, you have the right to know. Adel framed me for death of at least one family, if not more. And she might have connections to the cattle rustlers that killed my mother. I know she was behind the train robbery that was responsible for my father's death. This is personal for me too."

There was probably more to his story than he said, but Quistis was just pleased that he had told her that much. She took a deep breath. This was one hell of a mess, but at least she wasn't in it alone, and it seemed like Seifer was in this for the long haul. That made her feel better than she wanted to think about. Instead, Quistis started focusing on how to get herself home.


	10. Circling the Wagons

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Circling the Wagons**

Squall frowned as he drove the wagon into town. Rinoa sat beside him on the sit while Selphie was in the back. The girls had wanted to go to town to pick up some supplies, and Squall had not been about to let them go on their own. Not with what they now knew about what had happened to the Trepes. Mr. Trepe had been shot and killed by a man named Seifer Almasy who had then proceeded to kidnap Miss Quistis. As far as anyone knew, Miss Quistis was still alive, but Squall was not going to risk anything happening to Selphie or Rinoa.

Not that he thought Almasy would be able to get very far into town. Both the murder and the kidnapping had shaken the town, and there were wanted posters with the man's face everywhere. But it would be better to be safe than to be sorry. Squall couldn't stand the thought of something like that happening to Rinoa. So he kept a close eye on her as she and Selphie headed inside the general store for supplies.

He had to admit, though, things had been calm out at the ranch. There had been a few suspicious characters hanging around, but other than that nothing much had happened, and that itself was beginning to worry Squall. He had expected something to happen before now. But at least since nothing had happened yet, they had time to prepare at the ranch. Save for the supplies that the girls were currently purchasing, the group at the ranch was prepared for just about anything at this point.

What Squall really wanted to know was why all this was happening. Yes, Mr. Trepe had owned some of the best land in Centra, but really, murdering him seemed rather extreme. That was something that happened out here twenty years ago but not now. This might still be the frontier, but it wasn't as savage as it used to be. A man could expect to work hard to make a life for himself and his family, but he could expect to do so in relative safety. Squall did not like this latest turn of events at all.

He had been saving up his wages from Mr. Trepe in order to be able to afford a place of his own. Squall wasn't about to propose to Rinoa until he had a home of his own to offer her. The banker's daughter had plenty of men in the area vying for her hand, and while she seemed to prefer him, he was determined to have something to offer her besides just himself. But this whole situation had thrown a wrench in his plans. Squall didn't know what would happen to the Caledonia Canyon Ranch if Miss Quistis didn't come back. He didn't know what would happen to the ranch if she was dead. He didn't even know if Mr. Trepe had a will.

Squall shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his head. It would do no good if he was too caught up in his own thoughts that he couldn't notice what was going on around him. He and Rinoa were nominally the ones in charge now, and they needed to keep their wits about them. It was clear that someone had put a lot of thought into this plot to take Caledonia Canyon Ranch, and he didn't want to be caught off guard.

As he waited for Rinoa and Selphie to return with their purchases, Squall caught sight of someone lurking around the saloon. He frowned as he tried to place the face. He had seen that man before somewhere, but he couldn't quite remember where. Squall knew better than to go off and investigate on his own though. He would keep an eye out for the man, and when the girls came back, Squall would try and point him out to them and see if they recognized the man. If they didn't, he would mention it to Irvine and Zell when they got back to the ranch, and they'd keep their eyes out as well.

Still, Squall didn't like playing this waiting game and just waiting for someone to make the next move. He wanted to be able to do something about the whole situation.

"Squall?" Rinoa's soft voice brought him back to the present moment.

"Ready to load your purchases?"

She nodded, and Squall got to work. For now, all they could do was sit back and wait for what happen next. But the moment that he could take action, Squall was planning on doing so.


	11. Plans, Prospects, and Progress

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Plans, Prospects, and Progress**

Miss Quistis Trepe was absolutely adorable, and Seifer didn't think that she knew it. So much of the time she tried to project a tough and serious image, but there was a much softer person underneath. He was currently watching Quistis and Fuujin try and figure out the best way to hide her long blond hair, which was her most noticeable feature. At this point, it looked like they were going with a combination of braiding, a bandana, and a hat. Quistis was also now dressed in a combination of borrowed clothes. She looked more like a young ranch hand than the young lady he'd first seen. The two women had done their best to disguise Quistis' curves, but Seifer knew that she would never pass as a man on close inspection. Still, with a second bandana covering the lower part of her face, it would hopefully be enough to fool people from a distance.

Disguising Quistis was part of their plan. They were hoping to be able to sneak her by Adel's goons as they made their way back to Caledonia Canyon. And if Adel's people were looking for a young lady with blond hair, another ranch hand wasn't going to attract their attention that much.

"What do you think, Seifer?"

Quistis' question brought Seifer out of his thoughts, and he gave Quistis quick once over, as if he hadn't been watching her for the past five minutes.

"It should work to fool people at a distance. It might work if face to face if you keep the bandana over your mouth and nose."

Quistis nodded. "That's what I thought. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning at first light." Seifer gave her a long look. "Are you ready for this, Quisty?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm not going to let that woman keep me from defending my home, and I won't let my people fight on their own."

Seifer nodded. "All right then."

He wasn't really surprised about her determination to be involved. Quistis was bossy, stubborn, and opinionated. But she also was intelligent, caring, and willing to pull her own weight. Seifer rather liked her when they weren't on opposite sides of an argument. And it was clear that her home was incredibly important to her. Not that Seifer begrudged her that, though he was a bit envious. He hadn't really had a home in years. But he understood how important one could be, and Seifer was more than to help her fight for hers.

It was a quiet evening. Everyone was preoccupied with the next day's events, and there wasn't much conversation over dinner. Once the clean up was done, the various members of the group adjourned to their own sleeping arrangements in order to get a good night's sleep. Seifer settled down in front of the fire place with a sigh.

Quite frankly, they all knew that getting Quistis back to Caledonia Canyon Ranch was only a first step. Assuming the managed that, they still would have to fend off any attempts to take the ranch from them as well as find a way to get rid of Adel permanently. Seifer didn't think that Adel was going to stop trying to get Quistis' land, and he wasn't sure what they could do about her, except maybe kill her in a firefight if she decided to participate in one. While what she was doing was illegal, they couldn't actually prove that she was behind the plot and finding a lawman that Adel hadn't bought would be difficult.

A soft rustling in the kitchen drew his attention. Seifer grabbed his gun even as he rose to his feet. He needn't have worried though. It was just Quistis. Dressed in a shift and with her hair unbound, she looked younger than her eighteen years of age. There was a kettle in her hand, so he guessed she was making tea or something.

"Can't sleep?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Seifer, don't sneak up on me!"

"Take it easy, Quisty." He rest his hands on her shoulders. "You're going to hurt yourself."

She sighed, relaxing. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Sure."

He watched her move about the kitchen, doing her best to keep from waking anyone else. It did not take long for the water to heat or for Quistis to make the tea. She handed him a mug, complete with the three spoons of sugar he normally took.

"So what are you still doing awake? It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Quistis shrugged, sipping her own tea. "I know. I just can't seem to get to sleep."

"Worried?"

"Yes." She bit her lip. "We have a long way to go, and I don't want to get anyone else hurt. It's bad enough that my father is dead, but I don't want to get any of you killed. And we still don't know how to stop Adel for good. I have to accept the fact that one day I might have to give up the ranch in order to protect the people I care about. I just don't know if the best thing to do is give in now."

She was oddly uncertain. Quistis was normally quite sure of herself, and for her to doubt herself so someone else could hear her was very out of character.

"Hey, what happened to all that determination that Adel was never getting you home?"

Quistis sighed. "I thought about what could happen."

"I didn't peg you for a quitter."

Her eyes flashed. "How dare you!"

Seifer just shrugged. "You're the one who's giving up."

"I'm trying to be responsible about this. I don't want to get you killed, you idiot."

"So you'll give up without trying. You don't know if we could do it yet."

"I can't get you and your friends killed for my fight."

He smirked at her. "I'm not going to die. Not unless I'm taking Adel with me."

"You're an idiot." Her hands were on her hips, and she looked furious, but Quistis was looking like herself again. "Fine, we'll do it your way, but don't blame me if you get yourself killed."

"That's my girl." Impulsively, he kissed her forehead. "Go get some sleep, Quisty. We're going to busy tomorrow."


	12. Journey to the West

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Journey to the West**

Oddly enough, the morning started quite normally for the group. Fuujin was the first one up, but it wasn't long before Quistis joined her. The two women had breakfast almost ready by the time that Seifer poked his head into the kitchen. Raijin was the last to wake up as usual. Once the four of them had finished breakfast, it was time to finish the preparations for their journey. It didn't take very long before they were ready to set out. Quistis made a silent farewell to the little cabin that had sheltered her for the past week or so before swinging herself up into the saddle behind Seifer. She would be riding double with him once again since there were only three horses.

If one followed the normal route, it actually only took about half a day's ride to reach the town of Caledonia from Seifer's cabin. Quistis' ranch was only another half hour's ride from there. However, part of their plan was to take a far more roundabout route to Caledonia Canyon Ranch in order to try and throw Adel and her minion's off their scent. All in all, it would probably take them about three days to reach the ranch. And that was only if they didn't run into any trouble along the way.

By taking the long way around, they were hoping to avoid trouble, but everyone in their party was armed. Including Quistis. She knew how to use a gun, but Seifer had really put her through the paces with the pistol he'd given her. Quistis would be more comfortable with the whip that she used with the ranch animals, but she understood why Seifer wanted her to have a gun as well. With a sigh, she rest her head on Seifer's shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're tired already."

"No. Just thinking."

"Don't borrow trouble," he told her. "So, you'll let me know when we need to head up into the hills?"

"Yes, though we've got a ways yet."

The path they had planned out would actually take them on to Quistis' land long before they got near the ranch buildings. It was not easy terrain to cross, and Quistis didn't use it for much at the moment, but at least that would make it much more difficult to either follow them or ambush them. Plus it would put the four of them in territory that Quistis knew better than anyone else. That would also work in their favor. Thankfully, it was late spring, and so the route would be passable. This would be too dangerous to try in the winter or late fall.

As sunset approached, they were already well onto her land. Quistis led the little group to a sheltered stand of trees where they could set up a camp for the night. It didn't take the four of them to set up camp and get a fire started. Quistis leaned back against a tree with a sigh, holding a cup of coffee in her hands. It felt good to be back someplace she knew even if she wasn't quite home yet.

"So, Quisty, what are we looking at tomorrow?" Seifer settled down beside her.

She sipped her coffee. "Mostly rocky terrain. We're going to head up in the hills that separate most of the ranch from the ocean. It's not easy going, but it is the fastest way to the ranch house from here. And there is a path, but it hasn't been used in awhile."

"Not a problem then." He downed his own coffee. "You've been pretty quiet. Most of the time you're a lot more bossy."

She glared at him. Seifer just smirked.

Quistis sighed. "I just wish I knew how this was going to play out."

"I told you not to borrow trouble, Quisty." To her utter surprise, he kissed her cheek. "Get some sleep. Wearing yourself out worrying won't us any good."

It was good advice. Today had been a long enough day, and she knew that tomorrow would be longer. Quistis got up and settled into her bedroll. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. It must have worked because the next thing she knew, someone was shaking her shoulder.

"Wake up, Quisty. We need to get a move on."

It was the grey light before dawn. No one spoke much as they broke up the camp, but then no one in the group was really a morning person. Before too long they had hit the trail again with Seifer and Quistis in the lead. The small group carefully picked their way over the rocky terrain keeping an eye out for places where the trail had worn away or been washed out. By noon, storm clouds were threatening, and the group started looking for some place to take cover from the storm.

They were partially drenched before they reached the cave that Quistis knew of. Raijin didn't waste any time starting a fire while the others dealt with the horses. The four of them huddled around the fire as the rain intensified outside. Fuujin had rigged up a line to dry their outer wear on, and most of them had taken off their boots as well. Quistis found herself leaning against Seifer's shoulder with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"How close are we to the ranch do you think?" Raijin asked.

Quistis sighed. "About a day's ride actually. We got further yesterday than I expected. It should also be all down hill from here."

"Good." Fuujin smiled. "I'm taking a nap."

She wasn't the only one. Raijin nodded off soon after Fuujin did leaving only Seifer and Quistis awake.

"Do you think we'll need to stay here overnight?" Seifer asked quietly.

"If it doesn't let up before it starts getting dark, I would suggest it," Quistis replied. "It would probably be safer. Trying to navigate the trail in the wet and the dark is an accident waiting to happen. Plus this is probably the best place to spend the night unless we can get a few hours of travel in."

He nodded. "That's what I thought."

The four of them did end up spending the night in the cave. But by morning the rain had stopped, and they were able to continue on their way. Once the group got down out of the hills, they were able to move at a much quicker pace, and Quistis knew that they would reach the ranch house before evening fell. She held tight to Seifer as they cantered over familiar fields. She was almost home.


	13. Homecomings

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

** Homecomings**

Something in Quistis' heart lifted when her home appeared on the horizon. They were still a good twenty minutes away from the ranch house, but it was a familiar and comforting sight. It was good to be home. There had been some moments that Quistis had wondered if she would ever make it back here. She couldn't help the smile on her face as they approached.

She had not expected her ranch hands to come boiling out of the back door, armed to the teeth. Nor did she expect Squall to immediately aim for Seifer's head. Quistis had thrown her weight against Seifer, knocking him out of the saddle. What she hadn't realized was that would put her in the line of fire. The shot didn't catch her in the chest though, like it would have if Seifer had been still in the saddle. Instead, it hit her should, and promptly knocked Quistis out of the saddle herself.

"Are you a moron, Leonhart?" Seifer scooped her up off the ground. "Put that gun away before you do more damage than you already have. Fuu, I need the medical kit."

"Get the hell away from Miss Quistis, Almasy."

Quistis whimpered slightly as Seifer pressed one of her bandanas against her wound. "Can we move this inside please? Seifer and his posse are helping me with the Edea a problem."

Seifer glared at Squall. "Like the lady said, and I want Quistis inside where Fuujin can take a good look at her shoulder."

Squall didn't move. Quistis frowned. He seemed to know Seifer, and this wasn't a problem she wanted to be dealing with at the moment. She turned her head into Seifer's shoulder for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, Quistis lifted her head and started barking out orders.

"Boys, inside now! Raijin, stable the horses, please. Fuujin, you're with us. Now."

Quistis winced as Seifer carried her inside. He was careful, but every step jostled her shoulder. She just closed her eyes and tried to hang on to consciousness. Even with her eyes closed though, she recognized where Seifer set her down. It was the big leather chair in her father's study. Seifer was standing on her left side while Squall was on her right, and they both seemed to be glaring at one another. Fuujin was kneeling on the floor, opening up the first aid kit.

The other woman frowned as she undid Quistis shirt and got a good look at the injury. "Sorry. This is going to hurt."

Quistis sighed. "Just get it dealt with please."

The young woman turned her attention to the two men. She couldn't afford to have them at odds with one another right now. She needed everyone on her side working together right now.

"Squall, I don't know what you've heard, but Seifer is on our side. He has been protecting me and helping me since my father was murdered. I would be dead or worse right now without him." She hissed slightly as Fuujin wiped her wound with antiseptic. "I don't care how you two know one another or what your problems with one another are, but it can wait until we don't have Adel breathing down our necks. Understood?"

Seifer sighed. "Yes, Quisty."

She turned her gaze on Squall. "Squall?"

There was a pause before he replied. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." The adrenaline was beginning to wear off, and Quistis was acutely aware of the pain from her injury. "Who else is still here?"

"Selphie and Rinoa have been practically living here since your father was killed. Irvine and Zell are both still here."

Quistis nodded. "Good. We need to get everyone together and hold a council of war."

"After we've gotten you some painkillers," Seifer said. "Otherwise, you aren't going to do us any good. I assume you have medical supplies somewhere around here, Leonhart?"

Squall nodded. "I'll have Rinoa bring them in here along with a change of clothes for Miss Quistis. I'll get everyone else rounded up in the meantime."

She let out a soft sigh as he left the room. They had made it this far. She was home. Now she just had to find a way to defend it.


	14. Battle Plans

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

** Battle Plans**

It took Squall awhile to round everyone up due to the fact that there had been some developments in the meantime. For one thing, it seemed that Irvine and Zell had caught a trespasser. While they and Squall dealt with him, Rinoa and Selphie filled the quartet (Raijin had rejoined them by then) in on what had been going on. There had yet to really be an attack on the ranch, but they were being watched, and everyone at the ranch was a little on edge.

Quistis also learned just how Seifer and Squall knew one another. Apparently, Rinoa and Seifer had met during her journey out west. In fact, it seemed that Seifer had rescued Rinoa a time or two, and that they had struck up a friendship at the very least. However, when they had parted ways that had pretty much been the end of it save for one little incident. He and Squall had run into each other after both had made Rinoa's acquaintance. Neither of the men was very free with the details of that meeting, but it had been the reason for their matching scars. Clearly, there was little love lost between the two of them.

She hoped that it wouldn't cause problems here and now. They didn't need another set of problems. They had enough to deal with in regards to Adel and her gang without internal divisions. And Quistis still had no idea how they were going to get rid of Adel for good. They could keep her off the land, but it wasn't a battle that Quistis wanted to fight for the rest of her life. They had to find some way to get rid of Adel for good, so they all could get on with their lives. Unfortunately, Quistis wasn't sure just how to do that. She was hoping that one of her allies could come up with something.

Seifer was playing with the end of her braid. "Still in pain?"

Quistis shook her head. "Just trying to figure out a battle plan."

"We'll come up with something, Quisty."

"We'd better. Otherwise we're in a lot of trouble."

Squall appeared in the doorway with Irvine and Zell trailing after him. "We've caught one of Adel's men. We're in trouble."

"We were in trouble before. What's changed?" Seifer asked.

"Adel's on her way here, and she's no planning on leaving until we're all dead or Miss Quistis gives up the land. She's bringing a full posse with her, and we'll be outnumbered and out gunned."

"What's the plan, boss lady?" Irvine asked.

Quistis sighed. "I don't know yet. How much time do we have?"

Squall shrugged. "Two days at the most. I would guess it's more like day and a half."

"What we need is a lawman who will actually act instead in regards to Adel." Quistis mused. "But all the ones I know of in the area are in her pocket."

"There's a new marshal in Esther," Rinoa spoke up. "He just arrived last week, so I doubt that Adel's got her claws into him yet. Plus I hear he's supposed to be a real straight shooter. Apparently he lost his wife to a band of outlaws and still holds a grudge. Plus he brought his own posse with him."

Quistis frowned. "That could work except someone would have to get him, and we would have to make sure Adel didn't succeed while they're gone. It will have to be either Rinoa or Selphie."

"It should be me," Rinoa said. "I'm less likely to be hassle because of Father. Even Adel has been careful not to get on his bad side. She can't afford to kill me or even hurt me badly. I'm a good rider, and I know the way."

Squall frowned. "I don't like it. Too much could go wrong."

Rinoa lifted her chin. "I'm willing to take the risk. Besides, it would be a better use of my skills. I'm not that great in a firefight."

Quistis traded a look with Seifer. Rinoa really was the best choice. However, Quistis knew that Squall tended to be rather overprotective at times, and given his recent romance with the young woman, he wasn't going to like this at all, and that could cause problems for the group. Seifer rest a hand on her uninjured shoulder. She was the one in charge. She would have to make the call. Rinoa's plan was sound, and she was the best one to do the job.

"All right, Rinoa. You'll go. But you're not leaving until we have a distraction arranged, you will be armed, and you're taking Shiva. She's the fastest horse on the ranch."

Rinoa nodded. "I won't let you down."

"Now, we need a distraction, so Rinoa can get away without too much notice and a plan for defending the ranch."

"We've been stocking up supplies since you disappeared," Irvine offered. "We should have enough food for at least two weeks."

"What about ammo and weapons?" Seifer asked.

"We stocked up on those too. I'm not sure how long they'll last us though," Irvine replied. "It will depend on just what Adel throws at us."

Quistis nodded. "Good. We should get defenses set up as soon as possible. Thankfully, we do know which way they'll be coming from. Unless you know the land, it's nearly impossible to approach the ranch from most directions."

"We can set up defensive positions tonight," Seifer said. "What about booby trapping the entrance to the ranch?"

Squall frowned. "We don't want to cause problems when our reinforcements come."

"True enough," Seifer agreed, "but it could just be something to slow them down. It doesn't have to be deadly."

Rinoa frowned at them. "Do you think you can hash out the defenses without Quistis? She needs rest before the morning comes."

Seifer glanced down at her. "You okay with that, Quisty?"

She would have preferred to stay and be apart of the planning, but even with the painkiller she had been given, Quistis was fading fast. If she was going to be of any use in the fight to come, she would need to rest and heal as much as possible.

"Yes. But you will wake me if you need me."

Seifer smiled. "I promise."

Despite Squall's glare, Seifer helped her to her room and dealt with her boots. He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead.

"Get some rest, Quistis. We'll take care of things until you wake."


	15. Midnight Ride

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Midnight Ride**

Rinoa was torn between excitement and nervousness as Squall saddled Shiva for her. Quistis' mare seemed slightly restless as if she knew what they were about to attempt. Rinoa was excited. It wasn't often that she really got to play an important role in things. Most of the time she was relegated to being either on the sidelines or the damsel in distress. Still, she also knew that this was dangerous. Her father's position and wealth would protect her somewhat, but there was more than a little danger in this endeavor. And if she didn't succeed, the consequences would be hard not only for herself, but also for her friends.

It wasn't like back East here. This was the first place that she had ever really belonged, and the Caledonia Canyon Ranch was at the heart of that. Quistis and her people had made her feel apart of things. They hadn't just dismissed her as a rich girl from back East and had both welcomed her and made her feel at home here. Rinoa didn't want to let them down. And if it weren't for the ranch, she would have never met Squall. Rinoa didn't want a life that didn't include Squall.

She also knew that Squall wasn't very happy about the role she was playing right now. He wanted to keep her safe, and she was about to go riding head long into danger. Still, it was sweet of him. Rinoa smiled at the stoic ranch hand.

"I'll be back with help before you know it."

Squall frowned at her. "Be careful, Rinoa."

It was clear what was on his mind.

"I'll come back to you, Squall. I promise."

He leaned in and kissed her. Rinoa wrapped her arms around his neck and just held onto the moment for as long as she could. When the kiss finally ended, Squall pulled away.

"Are you ready?"

Rinoa nodded.

He lifted her up into the saddle. "You have about an hour until dawn. Zell and Irvine's distraction should start in about ten minutes."

Squall hesitated a moment longer then said, "I love you, Rinoa."

She smiled. "I know. I love you too. I'll be back as soon as possible with help."

Squall led the horse out of the stable. It wasn't long before the noise of explosions and yelling filled the air. Rinoa gave the command, and Shiva sprang into the motion. The two of them sped into the night with Rinoa's mind set on one thing: reaching Esther and bringing back help.


	16. Seige Preparations

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Siege Preparations**

Quistis woke to noise. This actually didn't surprise her. She would have been more worried if it was silent when she woke up. And since it wasn't the noise of yelling or a firefight, Quistis wasn't too worried. She felt better. She was still sore and her shoulder throbbed with a dull pain, but she was definitely feeling rested and ready to deal with whatever came next. Rolling out of bed, she decided that the first order of business was clean clothes. It took her longer than she had expected to get dressed, and it was something of a challenge to do without aggravating her injury too much, but Quistis managed. Then she decided it was time to see what chaos the boys had brought to her ranch.

It did not take her long to find at least some of the group. Quistis just followed her nose to the kitchen. It appeared that Fuujin had taken over the place, and there was hot coffee on the stove as well as what appeared to be the leftovers of a very large meal. The other woman smiled when she saw Quistis.

"Sit down. I'll fix you a plate. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you."

Raijin pulled out a chair for her. Quistis smiled at him.

"What have I missed?"

He shrugged. "Not much, you know. Rinoa left a couple hours before dawn, Irvine and Zell are currently laying booby traps, Squall and Seifer almost came to blows a couple times. We have a working plan, but Seifer wants you to look it over and okay it."

Quistis would not call that 'not much', but she was distracted by Fuujin setting a very full plate in front of her. She dug in without hesitation. During her time living with Seifer and his posse, she had learned that Fuu was a very good cook, and her meals were not to be missed. As she ate, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell drifted in. Most of them helped themselves to some of the coffee. Given the way the light was pouring into the kitchen, Quistis guessed it was about mid-morning.

"Where are Seifer and Squall?" she asked.

Irvine shrugged. "They were checking the fences. We don't think there are any problems, but Squall wanted to make sure. We don't need any surprises. Don't worry, ma'am. They haven't killed each other yet."

"It's the yet that has me worried."

Selphie grinned. "Nah, they'll probably wait till this mess is over with before they duke it out. They might not like each other very much, but they're not about to do something that might get the rest of us killed."

Quistis just shook her head. "So tell me about the plan."

"We should wait until Squall-" Zell started, but he was interrupted by Seifer and Squall coming in through the kitchen door. "Never mind."

Seifer headed straight for Quistis. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She smiled at him. "You've got a plan?"

He nodded and pulled a chair up beside hers. "Yep. We've already started putting it in action. With any luck, we'll be able to hold out until Rinoa shows up with the cavalry."

"So what exactly is this plan?"

Seifer accepted a cup of coffee from Fuujin. "Mostly it's delaying tactics. Rinoa got off without a problem this morning. We arranged a little distraction to cover her escape, but it didn't look like she was being followed. From the looks of things, Adel's going to put off a confrontation until this evening or tomorrow. So far we've used to time to rig booby traps. Most of it isn't lethal, but it will definitely slow people down. We've got some other defenses to finish setting up as well. It's nice that the house was built in an easily defensible location. We're also going to be setting up weapons and ammunitions stockpiles in several locations, so when things go down, people won't be caught without weapons."

Quistis nodded. "I take it you all have been keeping an eye on Adel when you can."

Squall nodded in return. "That's were Selphie has been most of the morning."

They all turned their attention to the petite auburn haired girl.

"There really hasn't been a lot of activity so far today. After our distraction earlier, about half of the group watching the ranch headed back to town. I assume in order to inform Adel of what is going on. Those that remained have done some scouting of the area, though they haven't had much success. There were only about five of them to start with, so clearly they aren't all of Adel's gang. I expect that we'll start seeing the rest of Adel's people start arriving later today."

Quistis frowned. It was too bad that they didn't have a way to keep Adel from bringing more people in. Unfortunately, with their current numbers, that would be rather difficult. They also didn't want to tip their hand too soon. Adel might be expecting resistance from them, but they had a number of cards up their sleeves currently, and the element of surprise was one of them. Quistis rather doubted that Adel knew how much effort had been put into both fortifying the ranch and stocking up on weapons. It also helped that there was more in this for the people on Quistis' side than just money. They were fighting for their home. And that added incentive for her side might make a difference.

"So what can I do?" Quistis asked.

Seifer gave her a stern look. "You are going to take it easy. We're going to need you both for the fight and if anyone official comes around. So until then you need to let us take care of things and save your strength."

"It's your land," Irvine explained. "If someone questions our action or even our presence here, you're the only one who can make us legitimate. As long as we're acting for you and under your orders, it's fine, but without you, we have no more claim than Adel."

Quistis nodded in understanding. She didn't exactly like it, but she couldn't argue with their reasoning either. But it did make things just that much harder for her. All that was left for her to now was wait.


	17. High Noon

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**High Noon**

Waiting was not easy. Especially when you knew that what ever happened could destroy your life and home. If this had been a book, Quistis would have known what to expect. Adel and her gang would show up at high noon, and there would be a shootout, and Rinoa would arrive with reinforcements just at the right time. But this was reality not a book. Rinoa might not get here in time. She might not be able to get them help. Adel didn't have to show up at high noon. She could show up at any time now, and it was driving Quistis to distraction having nothing to do but wait for her.

Seifer settled into the chair beside her. "If you keep that up, Quisty, your face might freeze like that."

She just sighed, and Seifer reached out to take her hand.

"You can't do any more than you all ready have, Quistis. We're as ready as we can be. Worrying about it isn't going to help any."

She squeezed his hand. "Have I thanked you yet? For helping me, for being willing to fight with me?"

He smiled at her. It wasn't his usual smirk but a gentler expression. "You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. This isn't your fight, even if it is against Adel. You didn't even have to save my life." Quistis smiled. "I'm glad you did though. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you."

Seifer ran his thumb across the back of her hand. "I'm glad I rescued you as well. Though you would have done fine on your own, Quisty. You're far stronger than you give yourself credit for. There's a reason everyone relies on you."

Quistis bit her lip. "Would you consider sticking around when all this over? Here at my ranch, I mean. Fuujin and Raijin could stay too. If they wanted too that is."

"Don't you have enough help?"

Quistis shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "Well, Squall will leave as soon as he's got enough money for a homestead of his own to Rinoa. Besides, they're not you. They all treat my like I'm their boss as well as their friend. You just act like I'm Quistis."

Seifer leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple. "If we both survive this, we'll see if you still want me around, all right?"

It wasn't the answer she wanted, but it was better than a no. Quistis nodded. Seifer squeezed her hand again and rose to his feet.

"Come on. Fuu is fixing dinner. We might as well eat when we can."

Quistis nodded again and carefully got to her feet. If Adel didn't attack them by tomorrow morning, she would be very surprised. But it was a good idea to keep to a regular schedule and get both food and rest. The group had already figured out a night watch rotation, so they wouldn't be caught off guard if Adel decided not to wait until morning to attack them. The food is good, but the meal is tense. Everyone was waiting for Adel to make her move, and it was beginning to take a toll. Which explained why Quistis found herself unable to sleep that evening.

She had gone to be intending to get some rest, but sleep had proved elusive. So, she'd wrapped a quilt around herself and wandered out to the sitting room. Settling in front of one of the windows, Quistis gazed out at the landscape. She could see the entrance to the ranch from here. There was only half a moon, so it was mostly the shadows of the gate that she could see, but still. That was the direction the attack would come from.

"What are you doing still up, Quistis?"

She looked up at Seifer. "You know me. I can't stop worrying long enough to sleep."

"Scoot over."

He settled on the couch next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Quistis just sighed and leaned into him.

"What ever happens happens. You need some rest." He kissed her temple. "Close your eyes."

Surprisingly, Seifer's warmth beside her and the way he started stroking her hair lulled her into sleep rather quickly. The sun was just coming up when she was aware of Seifer gently shaking her good shoulder.

"Quistis, Adel's here."

That was enough to get her awake very quickly. Selphie and Fuujin were there in the room with them, and Quistis could see Squall standing outside. Quistis assumed the rest of the crew had already taken up battle positions. She took the cup of coffee that Fuujin offered her and gulped it down. With Seifer's help, she rose to her feet, feeling a little stiff.

"I take it she wants to talk to me."

Seifer nodded. Quistis squared her shoulders.

"All right then."

Adel was waiting on horseback. Martine was with her. Quistis didn't see anyone else around, but that didn't mean that Adel didn't have people laying in wait somewhere. Flanked by Seifer and Squall, Quistis faced her.

"I'll give you one last chance, Miss Trepe," Adel smirked. "Give me the deed to your ranch now, and I'll even pay you something for it."

Quistis took a step forward out of the doorway. "Not."

"Then I'll just have to take it."

"This is my land, and you are not welcome here. Get off it before I shoot you for trespassing." Quistis didn't think Adel was going to listen to her, but it was worth a shot.

"Remember that when all your friends are dead."


	18. Showdown

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Showdown**

Quistis turned on her heel and stalked back inside. She knew that Seifer and Squall would watch her back if Adel tried anything. Quistis didn't think she would just yet though. Adel was more likely to try and kill Quistis last, if she had Quistis killed at all. She seemed to like to torture people like that. It would be just like Adel to leave Quistis as the only survivor if things went wrong her, and Quistis couldn't think of much worse than being the only one to make it through this alive. But it wouldn't come to that. Hopefully.

Once inside, she turned to the gathered group. "Irvine and Zell are already in position I take it?"

Raijin nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Selphie, let them know that it's starting. Everyone else, take up your own positions." She paused a moment before adding, "Good luck everyone."

There were nods and solemn looks all around as group broke up. They all knew the risks that they were taking, and they all knew that some of them might to survive this fight. Seifer handed Quistis a rifle. At his insistence, they were sticking together for the fight. Quistis didn't really mind. She appreciated having someone to watch her back. She and Seifer would be stationed here at the ranch house itself, on the upper floor. They would be there to try and pick off anyone who made it as far as the ranch house. With any luck though, it would be a while before they saw any action.

Irvine and Zell had put together a number of booby traps to help slow down and disable Adel's gang. They probably would keep Adel out completely, but they would hopefully even up the odds some. Selphie was acting as a messenger between the various groups scattered about the ranch. The group had decided to start this fight split up. If they needed to fall back to the ranch house and regroup, they would, but it seemed like a good idea to try and attack from as many directions as they could manage. The more they could confuse Adel's gang the better.

Seifer squeezed her hand gently. Quistis offered him a small smile. There was a boom of dynamite in the distance. The first of the booby traps had been tripped. It was beginning. Quistis bit her lip. This was new for her. She had shot a rifle in her own defense before, but that had been against wild animals, not another person. And she had never really been in a firefight before. But she had always been a quick learner, and she couldn't afford to sit this fight out. None of them could.

Taking up their positions in the windows of one of the top rooms, Quistis kept her eye on the drive that led to the ranch house. It was the easiest path in. There were hills to either side of the drive that were steep and hard to scale easily. The ranch was called Caledonia Canyon for a reason. Quistis didn't know if defensibility was something her father had been thinking about when he chose this piece of land, but Quistis was grateful for it none the less. She would take any advantage they could get their hands on.

The sounds of more explosions traveled to her ears, and Quistis kept a sharp eye out for anyone coming their way. Still, she was mildly surprised when their first intruder showed up only ten minutes later. But he was alone, and Seifer quickly picked him off. Seifer had shot him in the knee as they were trying to disable Adel's gang rather than kill them. Quistis would much prefer to have the whole crew hauled off to jail than have to bury them when this was all over with. As they waited to see if anymore of the gang would show up, the sounds of gunfire could be heard.

Quistis took a deep breath and reminded herself that she had a role to play here, and that she didn't even know if the others needed any help at the moment. They could be holding their own. It didn't exactly help. However, soon she was too busy to worry about the others. A group of five gang members had made it to the ranch house, and they were not as easy to deal with as the first man. Seifer got one of them, and Quistis had managed to wound another though not take him completely out of the fight, but that was it so far. The rest of the men had quickly taken cover, and now they were firing at the house, trying to hit Seifer and herself. None of them had come close, but it was still a little terrifying.

But Quistis was ignoring the little terror filled part of her mind in favor of avoiding both dying and getting shot again. There was a noise behind her coming up the stairs, and Quistis whirled around, reaching for her pistol. It was just Selphie though. She was out of breath.

"The booby traps have all been tripped. Zell and Irvine are heading back this way. We've taken at least half a dozen of the gang out of the fight for sure."

Seifer looked up from his position. "Do we know how many of them there were to start with?"

Selphie gave a little shrug. "Irvy counted about two dozen. But she could have more men than that."

Quistis would have liked to swear, but she didn't know a word nasty enough to satisfy her at the moment. She'd have to get Seifer to teach her something more appropriate when all this was over with. So they still faced at least eighteen men. Well, sixteen given the two Seifer had taken out. Hopefully, some of the others had taken a few as well. Still it was better odds than eight against twenty-four. Though that wasn't counting Adel herself, and Quistis wasn't about to count that woman out of the fight.

She resumed her position with renewed determination. Everyone she took out of the fight now was one more person she didn't have to worry about later. With Seifer's help, she managed to reduce their current attackers to one by the time Irvine and Zell reached the house. They took up positions to the side of the house, using a storage shed for cover. Unfortunately, with their arrival also came the arrival of another wave of Adel's gang. Still, of the six men that came charging their direction, three of them were taken out quickly, though one of those only had minor injuries and would probably continue fighting.

It wasn't long before Fuujin and Raijin fell back from their previous position. They had been up on one of the hills a little farther down the drive that led to the ranch house. Through Selphie they reported that another three men were out of the fight. That almost made it a fair fight. The bad news was that Raijin had been wounded. It wasn't serious, but it would limit his ability to fight. It also meant that everyone had fallen back from their advance positions. The defenders were now all ranged around the ranch house.

Still, they were holding their own. Squall took out another man when he joined Irvine and Zell in their position, and Selphie had joined Fuujin and Raijin. Quistis knew that she and Seifer would need to find a different vantage point soon. Given that Adel's gang was almost all here at this point and the fighting was much closer, picking off people from above was no longer quite as useful. But Seifer managed to pick off another man before they headed downstairs to join the rest of their comrades in the firefight. Things were almost even now, and it was clear that Adel's people were beginning to tire and run out of ammo. Quistis knew that her friends still had quite a stockpile of weapons and ammunition left. It was looking good for them. And that was when Adel's second wave hit them.


	19. Final Stand

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Final Stand**

Seifer swore. This was not good. The ranch's defenders were in trouble now. Adel's gang had them out number at least two to one, and the only reason it wasn't more was because the defenders had managed to deal with the first wave of Adel's men. It had been looking like almost a fair fight until Adel brought the second group in. And Seifer was worried. The other side had more people than they did. Quistis' crew couldn't afford to have anyone else get injured on their side, and the longer this fight dragged on, the more likely there was to be an injury.

He was worried for other reasons as well. Seifer knew how Adel operated all to well. If they lost this fight, the men would be lucky if they ended up dead. Any of the men who lived would most likely be framed for the death and destruction that happened here. If they were lucky, they'd be able to get away from the law, but they would be outlaws the rest of their life. The women wouldn't be so lucky. That was if they survived the fight, though Seifer would bet that Adel had given orders for at least Quistis to be captured alive.

And he knew what Adel would have done to her wouldn't be pretty. Quistis would already be broken, especially if she was the only one to survive this. Seifer knew that. She cared so deeply for her people, and she felt responsible for them. Their deaths would eat at her. And then Adel would probably turn her over to Martine. Seifer would rather see Quistis dead. Martine's treatment of women was not something he would wish on anyone, but having someone he cared about faced with it was unbearable. He'd kill Quistis himself if it came to that. She deserved far better than the excuse of a life Martine's victims tended to life. If they survived him that was.

But they weren't defeated yet, and Seifer still had some faint hope that Rinoa would come through for them. If they had reinforcements, they could still win this. Hell, they could even probably keep this fight at a stalemate right now. But the real question would be how long they could keep things stalemated. If they lost someone to an injury or death, they would be in trouble. And they still didn't know if Adel had more reinforcements than those she had already shown them.

His gun ran out of ammo. Seifer swore again, but within moments he had a fully loaded rifle in his hands, and Quistis was reloading his old one. It had gotten to be a familiar pattern. Quistis had deft hands and speed when it came to reloading weapons, and it saved them time in the firefight. She was crouched in the shadows of their cover, a pile of ammo beside her as well as several weapons. Quistis was armed herself, but Seifer knew that her talents lay with the revolver she carried, and that really wasn't a long range weapon. She did all right with a rifle, but at the moment all right wouldn't cut it. Every shot needed to count. The Selphie was doing much the same thing for Irvine.

Seifer ducked as a bullet went whizzing by his head. He fired off a shot in return, hitting the man who had shot at him. One more down, but the odds wouldn't be evening up anytime soon. They were certainly in trouble, and Seifer didn't know how to get them out of it. If he thought Quistis would even consider it, he would have told her to take Selphie and as many of the others who would go and get out of here. However, he was well aware that there was next to nothing that would make Quistis give up the fight for her home.

The firefight continued, and Seifer knew that his energy was flagging. It wasn't like they could call a ceasefire and have lunch. Thankfully, while Adel had more men than they did, her people weren't always the smartest fish in the barrel. They continued to fall, but it almost didn't seem to matter. It didn't seem like the defenders were making much of a dent in Adel's gang, and Seifer was beginning to be concerned about running out of ammo. It hadn't happened yet, but it would eventually. Then they would really be screwed.

Quistis held a canteen out to him, and Seifer took a quick sip of water. He met her eyes, and he knew that she knew just how bad things were. There was a yelp of pain, breaking the moment. It had come from their side. Seifer quickly scanned the area, trying to make out who had been injured. It looked like it had been Irvine. That was bad. He was one of the best shots they had. Loosing him from the fight would make the end of this all come all the much faster.

Both Seifer and Quistis hunkered down behind their cover as a fresh barrage of bullets came their direction. It was clear that Adel had decided to get down to business instead of just playing with them. Seifer grit his teeth. They might not last that much longer, but at least they were going to go down fighting. He shared a look with Quistis. She nodded briefly before they both popped up and fired off a round of shots. Two more of Adel's goons went down. But even that little bit of progress did nothing to lighten Seifer's mood. They couldn't pick off her men fast enough, and it this rate, the battle was going to be over sooner rather than later.

There was a loud explosion that left Seifer's ears ringing. Quistis' eyes were wide as she looked at him.

"I guess Irvine saved some of the dynamite." At his look, she shrugged slightly. "He always had a flair with explosives. The few times we've needed them to do something here, he was always the one to handle them."

Seifer smiled grimly. He didn't know if the man was dead or not, but that explosion had to have taken out quite a few people. Everyone was fighting to keep them alive. He couldn't give up now. Even if he wasn't sure they could win this one. He was always one for long shots anyway.

Moments later an almost eerie silence filled the air. The other side had stopped firing. Seifer tensed and peered around his cover. What the hell was going on now? Why had Adel order her people to stop? A sinking sensation filled his stomach. Then Adel's voice rang out.

"I will give you one last chance to surrender. Anyone who chooses to step forward now will be spared."

Seifer rather doubted that. Anyone who stepped forward now would probably be gunned down. Still, it did provide him with an opportunity. He could see Adel standing out in the open. If he went out there now, he would probably have enough time to get one shot off before they killed him. And he could make that shot count. If they cut the head off the snake, the rest might fall into chaos. Seifer didn't think that Martine could control all of the thugs without Adel. Even if not all of them left the fight, some of them would. And it would through them off quite a bit. He took a deep breath, turning to Quistis.

Leaning in close, he pressed his lips to hers briefly. "Trust me. Please."

Then Seifer stood up, setting down his rifle and resting his hand by the revolver at his waist. He probably wasn't going to survive this, but then neither would Adel. He would make sure of that. He glanced at Quistis. He had to for her sake. If he could give Quistis a fighting chance to get out of this alive, he had to do it. He loved her too much not to.


	20. Cavalry

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Cavalry**

When Seifer kissed her, Quistis knew that he was going to do something stupid. She just knew it, even if it was a very nice kiss. But it did distract her long enough that he was far enough away from her by the time she'd gathered her wits to stop him. Grabbing her gun, Quistis rose slightly to better see what was going on. That idiot had better not get himself killed. She wanted to keep him around when all this was over with. She had no idea what his plan was (Quistis hoped he had one), but without knowing what that plan was there was very little she could do to back him up at the moment was watch and wait.

She bit her lip as he strode towards Adel. What on earth could that man be thinking? Adel smirked at him.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you would be the one to betray this merry little band of fools. Then again this could be some desperate attempt on your part to get back into the fold. Don't you think simply delivering the girl to me would have done that?"

Quistis couldn't see Seifer's smirk, but she could hear it in his voice. "Who said anything about surrendering? I simply have something to say to you, Adel, and I figured I should do it face to face."

The bottom dropped out of Quistis' stomach. The damn fool idiot was going to get himself killed. She knew exactly what he had planned now, and it was going to get him killed.

"Oh? And what could you possibly have to say that I would care about?"

"It doesn't matter if you care or not. It just needs to be said." Seifer squared his shoulders. "You had my mother killed. You've framed me for murder and have hunted me and my friends. I refuse to let you ever harm anyone else I love."

Quistis was almost dizzy. She knew what was going to come next, and the worst part was, she couldn't stop him or save him. Seifer was going to take out Adel, and he was going to get himself killed doing so. There was a pounding in her ears. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as she watched Seifer draw his gun. It was only as he fired it that Quistis realized it wasn't her blood that was pounding in her ears. It was hooves. Someone was coming.

Seifer's shot hit Adel square in the chest. The bullet had barely hit the woman when her gang opened fire on Seifer. At least the man had the sense to try and avoid getting shot once they started shooting at him, but there wasn't much cover out there. Even as the first horse came into view, a bullet hit Seifer. Quistis' heart froze, and her hands leapt into action. She was returning fire before she really realized it, and even as she did so, as Adel's gang started to fall apart, a posse of marshals came riding into the fight.

What happened next was not entirely clear to Quistis. There was too much going on at once, and her attention was focused on Seifer more than anything. The first moment an opportunity presented itself, she was dashing out from her cover to drag Seifer back to safety. What she found was not good. Seifer was still conscious, barely conscious, but he had been shot several times, and she did not like the amount of blood that was on his clothes. He was going to need a doctor at the very least. Quistis frowned, trying to figure out a way to get him to a safer location. She didn't think she could carry him all by herself, and she didn't think that dragging him would be a very good idea for his wounds.

That problem was solved when Squall suddenly appeared by her side. Quistis didn't know where he had come from, but right now she didn't really care either.

"Help me get him back to the house."

The two of them managed to get Seifer back to the house without too much trouble. The firefight was already dying down, and it was clear that their side was winning. Quistis had Squall put Seifer in one of the beds while she ran to get the first aid kit. She wasn't a doctor, but she knew enough that she could probably do some good until they got a doctor out here.

"Go find out what's going on," she told Squall, "and make sure they send for a doctor as soon as possible."

Then she turned her attention to Seifer. Biting her lip, Quistis set to work getting shirt off so she could get a good look at his injuries.

"I always knew you wanted to get me naked."

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"I wasn't going to let her hurt you anymore, Quis."

"And your death wouldn't hurt me just as much or more?"

Nothing was bleeding heavily, thank God, though it looked like he had lost quite a bit of blood. He winced as she prodded one of the smaller injuries.

"I will be right back. Do not attempt to go anywhere."

"Like I could."

She returned moments late with a pitcher of water. Seifer was mostly silent as she cleaned and bandaged his wounds. There were a couple that she wanted some one with more medical expertise than she had to look at, but she was pretty sure he was going to survive.

"I'm staying." Seifer suddenly spoke up.

She looked up at him, startled. "What?"

"You asked me if I was willing to stick around. I made my decision. I'm staying."

Despite the fact that this whole mess wasn't quite over yet, Quistis couldn't help smiling.


	21. Aftermath

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Aftermath**

Quistis was not especially pleased to be pulled away from Seifer a few minutes later, but since the marshal wanted to talk with her, she didn't think she had a choice. She told Selphie, who as the one who had come to get her, not to left Seifer out of the bed until the doctor came. It did not take Quistis long to find the man in question. He was standing out on her front porch with Rinoa at his side talking with Squall.

"Marshal? You wanted to talk to me?"

He turned to greet her. "Miss Trepe. I'm Marshal Liore. Miss Heartily has filled me in on what was going on here, but I'll need a statement from you as well since this is your land."

Quistis nodded. "Has a doctor been sent for?"

Liore nodded. "Yes, ma'am. He should be here soon. My men are rounding up what's left of Adel's gang. A few of them escaped, but most were too injured to get very far."

She ended up spending the next hour or so talking with Marshal Liore. When he was finally done with her, Quistis found her time eaten up by making arrangements. They were all exhausted, and a number of her crew were injured, but there was still work to do. She sent Selphie and Rinoa to town in order to pick up more food. Quistis wasn't sure if they had enough left to feed everyone who was here now. Marshal Liore had brought about seven men with him, and Quistis had the feeling that she was putting them up for at least the night.

Fuujin was quickly put in charge of dispensing first aid for anyone who hadn't had their injuries dealt with yet, and when Dr. Kadowaki finally arrived, Quistis was more than relieved. Seifer was not the worst injured of their group; that was Raijin. But by the time that Selphie and Rinoa had returned, Quistis had the good news that all her of her people would be fine. Irvine, Seifer, and Raijin would all need a good deal of rest and time to recover, but they would be fine and make a full recovery.

There were other things that Quistis would need to deal with. There were repairs that would need to be made and livestock to be checked on. The boys had moved most of the animals to remote pastures in order to protect them, but now that meant that Quistis would need to check on them and make sure that they were all right at some point. Raijin, Seifer, and Irvine were out of commission for at least a few weeks which would leave her shorthanded. Even if Rinoa and Selphie did stick around to help. And there was no certainty in that. Quistis was rather expecting Mr. Caraway and the Tiltmits to show up and drag their daughters home. Quistis couldn't blame them exactly, but she needed all the help she could get right now.

It didn't help that she was completely exhausted. The adrenaline had run out, and Quistis was running out of steam. What she really wanted to do was collapse in bed and sleep for a week. This was complicated by the fact that there were still things that needed to be done before she could rest and the fact that Seifer was currently sleeping in her bed. It was Rinoa who finally sent her off to bed.

"I can take care of what's left to do, Quistis. You look like you're ready to fall over. Besides, you're still injured yourself. Go get some rest."

She managed to get to her room and pull off her boots before she decided that she was too tired to do anything else. Regardless of who else was in her bed, she was getting so sleep. Quistis slipped under the covers next to Seifer, snuggling into his warmth and closing her eyes. Everything else could wait until morning.


	22. Home Sweet Home

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is AU.

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

Quistis let out a happy sigh and swung down from the saddle. She'd just finished riding the fences, checking the repair job that had just been finished yesterday. Last week on of the steers had somehow managed to tear up a large section of the fence in the south pasture. They had managed to recover the animal, and the repairs hadn't taken too long, but Quistis had wanted to check the finished repair work herself.

Caledonia Canyon Ranch was doing very well this year. It was good thing too. Repairing the damage that Adel had done a year ago had drained much of their financial reserves. But this year's sale of cattle and sheep should make up for that and then some. Which was just as well. Quistis had an additional three mouths to feed now, though she would be losing one soon enough. Squall had proposed to Rinoa just after the mess with Adel had been cleaned up. The wedding was only a few weeks away now. The young couple would be moving to a little house that Squall had gotten built for them. It was on Quistis' property, but it was at least a twenty minute ride from the main house.

"Have a good ride?" Seifer smirked at her, leaning against the corral fence.

Quistis smiled back. "Yes."

Squall and Rinoa hadn't been the only ones to have their relationship change spurred by Adel's actions. Irvine and Selphie were also now engaged, though their wedding probably wouldn't take place for another few months. Zell had gotten serious about courting Hypatia, the new school mistress. And Quistis herself was now happily married.

Like just about everything else in their relationship, Quistis and Seifer's marriage had not exactly started normally. Six months after Adel had been dealt with and Seifer had moved into the ranch, the pair had gotten into a screaming row. Somewhere during the fight there had been a proposal. Actually, Rinoa loved to recount the story. Quistis might not remember the exact words from the fight, but Rinoa did. And she took a great deal of glee recounting them to anyone who would listen. According to Rinoa, the whole proposal had gone down something like this:

"I do want to marry you, you highhanded idiot! I'd marry you right now if we had a priest handy."

Seifer had narrowed his eyes at her. "I accept."

Then he had kissed her. Quistis did remember that particular kiss.

They had been married barely a week later. It might be an unconventional start to a marriage, but both Seifer and Quistis were happy. They still bickered and fought constantly, but Quistis had come to realize that that was simply just part of who they were. If they ever stopped fighting, she would probably be worried.

Quistis led Shiva to the stable with Seifer trailing after her. "Is Irvine back from town with the supplies yet?"

Her husband shook his head. "Nope. He probably stayed for dinner with Selphie and her folks."

It didn't take her long to care for her horse. She and Seifer headed back to the main house hand in hand. Quistis couldn't help smiling as she looked around. You couldn't even tell there had been a large gunfight here now. The sun was just beginning to set as they stepped onto the front porch. Seifer pulled her into his arms, and Quistis took a moment just to relax and rest her head against his chest. A year ago this would have been inconceivable. But her home was safe now, and she was happy. With a smile, she tilted her head up and kissed her husband. Here in his arms was her home just as much as this ranch was, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
